Cheat
by blueberry.pie27
Summary: Percy is engaged to Annabeth, but what happens when she's too busy with her career and she doesnt pay enough attention to him? Will Percy resist the temptation? Read and find out :) I own nothing. Also...REVIEW GUYS! Rated M
1. Cheat

**Hey, I'm back with my new story. I'm really excited about it and I really hope you'll enjoy it. This story has been edited by one amazing writer and my friend: .feelings**

 **You can check her fanfictions if you haven't yet. They're just AMAZING. And one more thing: I really need to know what you think about that fanfiction. Do you want me to continue? It really means a lot for me guys. Thank you in advance!**

 **So…LET'S GET STARTED!**

Chapter 1 (Sunday)

Percy was sitting on the left side of the couch with his face in his hands. He could hear his fiancée crying in the bedroom. What he had done? He just ruined his life. He wanted to go to her and embrace her. Tell her that he was sorry. Tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. While he was thinking, tears fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away. Then he heard the wardrobe doors slam.

"Annabeth where do you think you're going?" he asked her with anger and pain in his voice. Was she seriously going to leave him?

"I'll do what I want to. We're done" he could hear the anger in her voice

"What do you mean 'we're done'? You can't just leave me!" he said in desperation

"Watch me" she wiped her tears away and slammed the bedroom door.

Percy was shocked. She couldn't do this. She just _couldn't do this to him._ He was standing facing the door she just slammed. She left. Was this the end? No, no, no.

He felt his heart breaking more and more with every second. Before he knew it he was crying quietly on the bedroom floor.

LAST WEEK - MONDAY

"Break up with her" Katy said while giving Percy clean shirt.

"No….I..I don't think I can" he said desperately "Just stopping seeing each other is better for the both of us. I love her."

"If you love her so much, can you tell me, what you're doing here?" she asked with irritation

"I just…I don't know" he whispered quietly

"That's what I thought" she smirked. "Now, why don't you lie down and let me do what I want with you" she said playfully and pushed him onto the bed. Katy started to unbutton his jeans. He groaned. He couldn't stop her now. Besides he couldn't see how Annabeth would find out. There was no way. Right?

"Just this time," he thought "one last time." Percy relaxed in the soft bed sheets enjoying the feeling of her hands.

"You're a big boy aren't you" Katy was straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. He was wondering why he was returning her kisses.

" _What if Annabeth finds out?"_ he thought. No, that was impossible. There was no way for her to find out. New York is huge. She couldn't just bump into the girl he was cheating with. But…if you think about it Annabeth was one of the most famous architects in New York. And not only in New York actually. She was rich, powerful woman. " _I just have to be careful. If she starts to doubt I will stop'_ he decided to himself as Katy was kissed his neck, biting gently.

"Come on Percy. Stop thinking. She won't find out. I promise" she whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered and she smirked as he gulped. "It's okay" she said gently and he started to relax in her warm bed. She continued kissing him. Neck, chest, lips. He couldn't get enough of this. But he didn't love her and he knew it. He was just impulsive. Annabeth was too busy with her work so was he. He was an Olympic swimmer after all. That wasn't the easiest job in the world. He needed his girl but she didn't pay enough attention to him. She never did.

Last week – THUSRDAY

Percy was sitting on the edge of the pool. He had a two hour break so he thought about what he was going to eat. He decided that he was going to grab a shower before heading to the new restaurant to have a quiet lunch. As he made his decision, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered curiously

"Hey, love" he heard Katy's voice

"I told you to stop calling me that" he said, a little annoyed

"Make me" she said playfully "I really want to see you"

"I don't think we can do this anymore, I'm sorry" he said and hung up

As he was eating lunch, his phone rang again. This time was Annabeth. He happily picked up

"Annabeth" he said impatiently

"Hey, someone is very happy" she laughed

"I just miss you Wise Girl" he said and took a bite from his sandwich

"Umm…Percy, I need to tell you something" she started nervously

"What is it? Is everything okay?" he asked, alarmed

"Yes, it's fine I just wanted to tell you that..um…I don't think I can make it home tonight" she said

"Why not Annabeth? You always do that. You say that you're coming home and then it turns out that you'll be gone for one more week." He was nearly yelling through the phone.

"Okay, don't yell at me. I'm working and you know how hard my work is" she said, annoyed

"I just think that you should pay more attention to me. You love your work, I understand that, but can't you just come home for one night like a normal person?" he asked and heard her sigh

There was a small pause

"Okay, you're right" she said

"I…I am?" he said surprised

"Yes, you are. So I'll just skip the next seminar and I'll be home in….9pm. Is that ok?" she asked

"Sure" he said

"Okay baby, bye" she said and when she was about to hang up Percy spoke again.

"Wait" he said hurriedly

"What?" she asked

"I love you" he answered and heard the smile in her voice when she said the same words back

"I love you too"

Percy smiled and hung up. He heard the restaurant door open. When he saw who has entered he almost choked on his drink.

It was Katy.

 _Shit_


	2. Guilt

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Thank you for the nice comments** **I really appreciate it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. If you want me to continue this story REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 **LAST WEEK - THURSDAY**

 _Percy smiled and hung up. He heard the restaurant door open. When he saw who has entered he almost choked on his drink._

 _It was Katy_

 _Shit_

"Hey, Percy" she said and pecked his lips lightly

"What are you doing here? I've already told you. I don't want to see you anymore" he answered angrily

"Don't talk to me like that. Besides I always get what I want" she winked at him seductively

"Look, I love Annabeth. I don't want to hurt her" he said annoyed

"If you say so" she smiled "But if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't be gone for so long. She's been in L.A for a month now and….."

"She is coming home tonight, so if you excuse me I have to go back to the pool" he interrupted her and grabbed his jacket. As he slammed the door of the restaurant he stared thinking about what Katy just said. He started to think that Annabeth didn't love him anymore.

"What if she doesn't?" he thought. After a moment he shook his head as if to clear it. He started to feel bad about the words he said to Katy. He was too rude to her. And the way he rejected her through the phone….

He sight and decided to call her.

"Katy?" he said awkwardly

"Yes?" he heard her voice. She sounded like she's been crying

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Let me make it up to you" he said and heard her sniffle

"I'm listening" she said coldly

"Well, I was wondering if you want to have dinner tomorrow. Annabeth said she has to meet her co-workers and she'll have dinner with them so…." he said nervously

"But what if she sees us?" Katy asked

"She won't. I promise." He assured her "So….we have a date?" he asked

"I think so" she laughed

"Cool. So I'll pick you up at 8" he said and hung up

 **A few hours later**

Percy looked at his watch. It was 8:59pm. He has made dinner and as he was looking for the candles when he heard the doorbell ring. He cursed and lit the candles as fast as he could. He ran to the door and opened it happily. When he saw his fiancée his breath stopped. She was so beautiful.

"Seaweed Brain" she laughed and hugged him tight. He kissed her passionately. Gods, he missed her. He missed her lips, her hair, her laugh. Everything.

"I have a surprise for you" he said as she pulled off her shoes.

"Really? When you started to be so romantic?" Annabeth laughed and kissed him again

"I've always been" he said and smiled against her lips. He led her to the kitchen and she was surprised to see the dinner and the candles.

"Gods, Percy you really got me this time" she laughed again and sat down

"Anything for my princess" he winked at her and she blushed. He loved that adorable blush on her cheeks. He asked her about her work and her eyes lit up in excitement. She started talking about how much she loved her job, like always. Percy didn't mind at all. He loved when she did this. But then he remembered what he was going to do tomorrow night. He was wondering why he was doing this to Annabeth. The love of his life. His soul mate and his best friend. He decided that he was going to spend one last night with Katy and then get over with this thing. He started to think of a way to tell Katy about his decision without hurting her but nothing came in his mind.

"Percy? Are you okay? You seem distracted" she said and smirked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He said and sight.

"Me too. Let's go to bed" she got up and walked to their bedroom. Percy could swear he saw her winking at him. His pants started to feel uncomfortably tight. He followed her and saw her getting off her clothes. She came closer to him and he started kissing her neck. She sight deeply and relaxed in his arms. As he was kissing her he felt a wave of guilt. What was wrong with him? He tried to ignore that feeling but it was too strong. He stopped kissing her and pulled away nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked him worried. He couldn't look at her. He pulled away and stared to get ready to sleep

"I…I'm just tired. It's nothing, don't worry" he said but it was obvious he was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked gently and came closer to him. He shivered as she started kissing his neck. He'd never felt so guilty in his entire life. He couldn't do it. He tried to pull away again but she held him tight. She came up to his ear and started to whisper random things to him. But Percy wasn't having any of that. He just couldn't do this to her. Annabeth was going to kiss his lips again when he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry. Can we please do this tomorrow?" he asked her and she looked at him with anger and frustration in her eyes

"I can't believe you said that." She started yelling "We haven't seen each other in a month and you're refusing sex? This never happened before" she said the last words in a low whisper. Before he knew it he had his arms wrapped around her body.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I just…can't. I'm too tired" he said and hugged her even tighter.

"Okay. I just….. overreact sometimes I guess." she buried her face in his chest and snuggled closer to him. They stayed like that for a few moments when she spoke again

"I'm going to take a shower, I smell funny" she said and kissed him one more time. He smiled against her lips.

"Okay" he said "I love you"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain"

REVIEW!


	3. Damn it!

**Hey guys, here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. And if you want me to continue it REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

FRIDAY

Percy was sitting on the couch, watching his fiancée getting ready to go out. He looked at his watch. It was 7:30pm. Annabeth was getting too long to get ready. Why was she so slow?

"Percy, I'm ready. Did you call Jason?" she asked and unlocked the door. He had told her that he was going out with Jason.

"Yeah, I did. He said he is almost ready" he answered but didn't look at her. She didn't notice anyway. She was too busy. Like always. He sighed and kissed her.

"Have fun"

"You too" she said and went to the elevator. He locked the door and started to get ready as fast as he could. He was taking Katy to a fancy restaurant and he didn't want to make an ass of himself in front of her. He looked in the mirror. He was actually very…handsome in those clothes. It was 7:50pm.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath and grabbed his keys. He had to take Katy from her place first so he drove as fast as he could.

10 minutes later he was in front of her house. Percy went to the door and knocked. A couple of seconds later Katy opened the door. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress

"Hey" she said and smiled at him. After a moment he realized he was staring at her with open mouth so he closed it and blushed hard.

"Um….you look really…wow" he said and she laughed

"Thank you." She said and blushed too

"So let's go" Percy smiled and held his hand out for her. She laughed and took his hand.

20 minutes later Percy stopped his car in front of a fancy restaurant. He opened the door for her and she stepped out of the car feeling the wind blowing her hair. They walked hand in hand in the restaurant. Percy had a reservation and a couple of minutes later they were looking in the menu. There were so many things and Percy just couldn't pick one. He called the waiter

"Um..can you please recommend something for us?" he asked

"Of course, Mr. Jackson" he said "For the lady 'Pine de Campagne' and 'Quiche Lorraine'" he smiled at her "And for the gentleman 'Foie Gras' and baguette" he said and looked at them.

"Okay, that sounds nice" Percy smiled and gave him back the menu. He actually didn't want to admit that he had no idea what the waiter said. Anyway, he looked at Katy shyly. She laughed a little

"You had no idea what he was saying, right?" she said and he blushed again

"Well it's not my fault. From the last month I'm living on junk food." He said and took a sip from his glass.

"What do you mean? Aren't you an Olympic swimmer?" she asked

"Well I had three weeks off so…I didn't feel like cooking. Besides Annabeth wasn't home and I thought…." He started but then stopped himself from saying her name again. That was a date and he couldn't just talk about his girlfriend while cheating on her. He coughed uncomfortably and looked at her.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't have to mention her" he said nervously.

"It's fine just…..never mind" There was a second in awkward silence. Percy was happy to see the waiter bringing the food. The couple started a conversation again. Percy was having a great time when he heard how the restaurant door opened. He turned around to see Annabeth walking in with her co-workers.

"No, no, no, damn it" he cursed

"What's wrong?" Katy frowned at him.

"That's impossible." He tried to hide his face with the menu. Katy was still oblivious. He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. He called the waiter

"Is there something wrong Mr. Jackson?" he asked. Percy pushed him in front of their table. He tried to hide from Annabeth with the menu and the waiter's body at the same time. He heard her laugh from the other table.

"Um..well.. I think there's something wrong with my food." He said "How old is that thing" he tried to act angry

"What do you mean, sir?" the waiter asked "The food is fresh. We bought the products yesterday." he said.

"Percy what are you doing?" Katy asked "The food is perfect"

"You know what? I think I feel sick from it I'll just go home now." He said and leaved three hundred dollars on the table. Percy took Katy's hand and walked to the exit with the menu in front of his face.

When they got out Percy saw _her_ car a few meters away from his.

"Damn it." He cursed again. What if she saw his car?

"Percy, what happened?" Katy asked him with worry

"My girlfriend that happened" he said annoyed and got in the car

"In the restaurant?" she asked surprised

"You didn't notice her?" he asked this time confused

"I…no, you blocked the view with the waiter so a couldn't see" she said

"Well, she was there. In this huge city she picked the same restaurant as me" he started the car and laughed annoyed

"Okay, let's go to my place then" she said and smirked when he shivered.

30 minutes later

They were in front of Katy's house and she unlocked the door quietly. Percy stepped inside and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm…wait. Percy….your phone." She was breathless. Percy pulled away for a second and heard his phone ringing.

"Leave it" he said and kissed her lips. "Let's go upstairs"

"Mhmm" she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up. They made it to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. His phone started ringing again

"Just answer the call" Katy said annoyed and pulled away. She lied on flat on her back and waited. Percy sighed and got up. It was Annabeth.

"Umm…hello?"

"Seaweed Brain, where are you? It's late"

"Umm, I'm with Jason" he lied

"That's funny because I think I saw your car in front the restaurant where I had dinner" she said

"What do you mean?" he sked and tried to make his voice to sound annoyed.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain. Just kidding. I want to talk to Jason. Can you give him the phone" she asked

"Umm…well…he is in the bathroom" Percy stuttered

"Well….okay I'll just call Piper then"

"NO! I…I mean you don't have to. I'll tell her" he said

"Okay then tell her to meet me tomorrow at 10" she said and he heard her yawn

"Okay. Anything else?" he asked

"Please come home, I need to see you" she answered

"Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, worried

"No, I just want to see you Percy. We haven't seen each other in a month and I thought…..whatever, just….forget it" she said and hung up. He froze with his phone in his hand

"I got to go" he turned to face Katy

"What do you mean? We haven't even started" she said annoyed

"Annabeth called. I really have to go. She's going to get mad at me" he said and took his keys from the table

"Why don't you just break up with her? She's always interrupting us" Percy didn't answer. He went downstairs.

"So you're just going to leave me? What's wrong with you?" she yelled

"Just…I don't want to talk about this now" he said and slammed the door.


	4. Talk

**Hey guys, I'm back! I really hope you like this story and yes, I know Percy wouldn't do that in reality but this thing is in my head since forever and I had to write it down. So please be nice. If you want me to continue this fanfiction – REVIEW! I really have to know what you think about it. Also feel free to give me ideas, PM me or whatever you want.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy unlocked the door of their house quietly and stepped in. He carefully took off his shoes and looked at his watch. It was 00:02am. He cursed under his breath and got in the living room to see his fiancée sleeping on the couch covered with her favorite blanket. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, showing History channel. Percy turned it off and carefully picked Annabeth up. She immediately snuggled closer to him. He smirked and carried her to their bedroom.

"Percy?" her voice was husky from the sleep and it came out as a quiet whisper. He smirked and kissed her forehead, placing her on the bed

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic" he whispered and took off his shirt "Were you waiting for me?" he asked and looked at her

"I tried but….I was too tired" she yawned and covered herself with the blankets.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be fast" he smiled at her and got in the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Annabeth got up, wide awake, and looked at his clothes. Was he really that stupid to think that she wouldn't find out? She just had to prove that she wasn't wrong. She wanted to be wrong. So bad. But when was the last time that happened?

Exactly.

"Where the hell is that damn phone" she muttered and looked behind her shoulder to see if he was coming while searching through his things. She took his jeans and put her hand in one of the pockets. She touched something and that wasn't his phone. She took it out to see a box. Box of condoms. But they weren't using condoms because Annabeth was on pills. Then…..

She heard the water stops and put the condoms back in his right pocket. A couple of seconds later Percy opened the bathroom door to see Annabeth sleeping peacefully.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"I really have to go but I'll stay if you want to" Percy said worried and kissed her gently

"No, it's okay…I just need to rest. Maybe it's a cold or something. I'll be fine" she said and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Okay then…do you want something? Tea, coffee…"

"I'll be fine Percy" she interrupted him "Besides, you're late" she pointed the clock on the wall

"Oh, right. But promise to call me if it get worse, okay?"

"Don't worry" she laughed and he kissed her again

"See you later, I love you" he said and got out. She sighed and took her phone from the coffee table next to her. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding. She decided to call Piper

"Hello?" she heard Piper's voice from the other side

"Hey Piper, are you busy?"

"I have a day off but aren't you working today" she sounded confused

"I'll skip today. And I told Percy I'm sick. He thinks I'm staying home today" Annabeth said

"First of all: Annabeth Chase skipping? That never happens." Annabeth sighed "And second: Why are you lying to him?" Piper asked

"That's a long story actually I really need to see you" Annabeth said while putting on her clothes

"Starbucks?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes" she said and hung up

 **LATER**

"You're late" Piper said and took a sip from her coffee

"Sorry, I was just…."

"Oh, I forgot - you're sick and you had to take your medicine, right?" Piper laughed at her friend's expression. "Hey, chill. I'm kidding. What's wrong?" she asked

"Um..I don't….i don't really know how to start"

"Come on, it can't be that bad"

"I think Percy is cheating on me" Piper chocked on her drink

"What!? That's impossible"

"I found a box of condoms in his pocked yesterday"

"Well….maybe it's just…I don't know Annabeth. You've been through so much together. He wouldn't do this to you" Piper said worried

"I was thinking the same thing at the beginning. I mean, yeah I overreact sometimes and stuff but there's something different about him lately. Last night I was having dinner with my co-workers and I can swear I saw his car in front of the restaurant. After dinner I called him and he said he is with Jason"

"I was with Jason last night. He haven't even mentioned Percy" Piper said amazed

"That's what I'm talking about. I know when he is lying to me. He's always late, refuses sex. I don't know what to do" Annabeth buried her face in her hands

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure there's a logical explanation of this. We're going to laugh at this one day" Piper assured her

"Yeah, but….just in case…I think I'm going to make sure you're right" Annabeth said

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" she smirked

 **Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. Review if you want chapter 5!**


	5. Fight

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long. I know it's been months since the last chapter was posted. I read the books again and I have inspiration to write so I hope you like it**

Chapter 5

"So what's your plan" Annabeth asked as she crossed her legs. She was sitting in her living room looking at Piper.

"Well first you need proof"

"I already have and I think that's enough" Annabeth interrupted her

"No, I mean you have to be sure about this. I know it's stupid but you have to _stalk_ him"

"No! I won't do that. I'm 100% sure that he's cheating. I found _condoms_ in his pocket. If that's not enough for you….." Annabeth said with pain in her voice

"Okay, look. You just have to follow his car tomorrow and see what he's doing. What did he tell you?"

"He said that he has to practice about the competition next week" She said and took a sip from her coffee. Piper was silent for a moment biting her lip in concentration. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Percy.

"Come on pick up" Piper said eagerly

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth where are you?" he asked

"Well….I'm at my office. I had to do some work" She lied "Where are _you?_ "

"I'm at home" he said confidently. Annabeth was speechless. Was he really _that_ stupid?!

"Oh, really? What are you doing?" she asked him angrily

"Just….making the bed"

"That's funny because I'm sure I did that in the morning. I always do it"

"Well you're obviously wrong. I went home and it was a mess in here. Are you sure that you were alone all day?" He asked angrily.

Annabeth couldn't believe this. He _dared_ to ask _her_ if she was alone all day while he was obviously lying to her. How could he do that to her? After everything they've been through he was lying to her. Wasn't she good enough for him? Yes, she was working very hard and she wasn't at home every day but she still loved him. She cared for him and she trusted him with her life. But maybe he didn't feel the same anymore. She bit her lip trying to stop her tears

"I'll be home in 10 minutes. If you're not there…" she said with deadly calm voice

"I'm already at home Annabeth! I told you." He shouted through the phone

"Okay see you in 10 then" she said and hung up

"Fuck, I have to go" Percy got up and gathered his clothes

"Where are you going? You always do that. She calls and suddenly you have to go." Katy shouted at him

"It's not my fault! What am I supposed to do? I told her that I'm at home but she didn't believe me. She said she's at work and she'll be home in 10 minutes. She is suspicious. If I get stuck in traffic I'll be home after 30 minutes. I'll never make it on time" he yelled at Katy and got his car keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he tried to kiss her cheek but she pulled away and he could see that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Okay listen I'll make it up to you. I promise" he touched her cheek gently and softly kissed her lips. She tried to pull away but she gave in and let him kiss her.

She loved his gentle, loving side. She never wanted to break his family but she fell in love with him. She wanted to have a one night stand with a random guy at the local bar after she broke up with her boyfriend. But she found _him_. She found _the_ Percy Jackson, the famous Olympic swimmer who was engaged to _the_ Annabeth Chase – the most famous architect in the world. She tried to stop herself from loving him but she couldn't. She loved everything about him. She loved how gentle he was and how he kissed her. But she couldn't compare this to the way he looked at _her_. She knew that he didn't love her the way he loved Annabeth. But she thought that maybe she could make him fall in love with her. She was there for him when Annabeth was working for months and she loved him. She wanted to be like Annabeth so bad. She knew she wasn't good enough for him but she still tried her best

"I'm sorry but I have to go." He said and put his leather jacket on.

"I love you" she whispered but he was already gone

"I have to go Annabeth. Jason called" Piper said

"It's okay. Percy will be here soon and I'm sure that you don't want to get involved" Annabeth said

"Call me if you need something" Piper hugged her friend and left.

20 minutes later

Percy carefully opened the door and walked in. He took off his shoes and stepped further in their apartment. He tried to go to the bedroom and pretend he was sleeping. He was quietly opening the door when he heard footsteps

"I didn't expect you so soon" He froze without turning around. Damn it.

"Hey baby"

"Don't call me that" Annabeth interrupted him

"I was just out for 5 minutes. I went to the neighbours to get some….sugar"

"And you need sugar because…" She raised her eyebrows

"Well I sometimes…...need sugar" he said and looked at her

"What's her name?" she snapped

"What?"

"You heard me" she looked at him with her cold grey eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop playing dumb Percy. I know you weren't home. I was here all day with Piper."

"So you lied. You didn't go to the office" he said angrily

"I lied?! I just can't believe this. You are mad because _I_ lied to you. I'm not the one sneaking around behind my girlfriends back. I'm not the one cheating" she yelled at him

"You think I'm cheating?" he asked in disbelief

"How dare you?! Of course you are. If you think that I didn't see your car in front of the restaurant you're lying to yourself. At the beginning I thought that maybe I was wrong. But then I called you and you said you're home. I was here all day and I'm pretty sure that I would've noticed if you were at the same apartment as me _baby._ "

"Okay I cheated. So what?" he yelled "You're never here anyway. Your work is always more important that me. I'm always the second choice. Your work is always in the first place, _Luke_ was your first choice but when he left you choose me because…..why not. I'm always your second choice" he repeated with anger and pain in his voice

"Don't involve Luke in all of this. You know exactly what happened back then. And we're not talking about me. You're the problem"

"I'm the problem?! Okay I got it. I'm always the problem. Why don't you think about it first before talking? You think it's my fault but if you weren't so _selfish_ you would've noticed your mistake. You don't pay attention to me. You pay attention only to your work and yourself. Did you ever ask what _I_ think about all of this? I found someone who cares for me. Is that so bad? I don't do it for the sex and you know it. How's your pride now?" he asked and slammed the door behind him leaving Annabeth alone

 **Let me know if you like the chapter. REVIEW! I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible**


	6. Invitations

**Hey guys. I promised to post the next chapter soon so here you go. Biaxbm asked me in the comments if they are demigods. The answer is: yes they are. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes English is my third language. Anyway I hope you like it**

Percy got in his car and slammed the door with anger. He pulled out his phone

"Katy? Where are you" he asked

"What do you want?" she snapped coldly

"I need you" he said trying to hold back his tears. She stayed silent for a moment before answering

"I'm at home Percy. The door is unlocked" she sighed tiredly and hung up

Percy sighed and started the engine. Gods what was he doing? Again?

Annabeth was sitting on the floor crying. She didn't know that Percy felt so left out. She didn't know what to do anymore. How could she do that to him? She blamed herself for everything that happened. Annabeth got up and opened her laptop trying to distract herself when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hello, Annabeth Chase?" unfamiliar male voice asked

"Yes, it's me" she said curiously

"My name is James Smith and I own the 'National Charity Organization'. We wanted to ask you and your husband if you would like to join us in our new program. Next week is the biggest event of the year in 'Le Perigord'. We are going to give the money to charity. We are buying books for the poor children"

"That sounds very interesting. We would love to join you for the event"

"It's settled then. We will send your official invitation card as soon as possible"

"Thank you" she said and hung up

Well at least she could distract herself from her personal problems. She wanted to go to the event but she wasn't sure for her _husband._ Maybe he wanted to spend time with his new _girlfriend._ Annabeth was wondering if that girl was better than her. What if she was? What if Percy was in love with her? Annabeth didn't even know her name. What if she was prettier?

She shook her head as if to clear it and looked at her laptop again. After a couple of hours she was too tired - physically and mentally so she decided to go to bed.

Percy quietly stepped in _her_ apartment and took of his jacket. He entered the living room to see Katy watching TV.

"Hey" he said without going further in her apartment. She looked at him but didn't answer. "Can I come in?" he asked carefully.

"Sure" she said coldly and turned her attention to the show she was watching before. He sat next to her and put his hand on her knee gently

"I'm sorry" he whispered and looked at her. She didn't want to look at his eyes. She felt too vulnerable when he was looking at her with those beautiful eyes. He softly kissed her jaw moving his lips to her neck gently. She shivered but let him kiss her. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She didn't want to love him but she did. He was her weak spot. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him lovingly. He carried her to the bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed.

Two hours later Percy was lying in Katys bed thinking of Annabeth. He just couldn't help it.

"Percy?" Katy said with raspy voice "Get some sleep. It's late"

"I don't want to sleep" he whispered

"Why not? What's wrong? You can tell me" she said quietly

"I love her" he didn't have to say her name. Katy already knew. She was holding back her tears.

"Leave her alone Percy. She obviously doesn't care. She is always working, you need someone who loves you. Someone like me. I love you Percy" she kissed his cheek waiting for him to say the same words back. But he didn't.

Katy woke up in the morning alone. Percy has already left and she missed him. She decided to go to Starbucks and get some coffee when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Hi dad, I'm fine. Is there anything wrong?" she asked

"No, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure that you are coming next week"

"Yes, I am. I bought a new dress" she answered enthusiastically

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you next week then. I love you"

"I love you too" she said and hung up. She wanted to call Percy and invite him but she was scared that he would reject her. Ten minutes later she decided to call him anyway.

"Hey Percy…"

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Friends

Hey guys, here is your present for the New Year. I hope you like it and don't forget to leave me a review. You can follow me on tumblr: blueberrypie27. And also you can check my other story if you want to. It's actually a funny one-shot. Anyway Happy New Year everyone!

Next week

Katy steeped out of the shower carefully and wrapped a towel around her body. It was 19;00 ( 7;00pm) so she had 20 minutes to get ready. She put on her new blue dress and her high heels and got out of her apartment. She had to meet her father before the event

Annabeth was in front of 'Le Perigord' with her gorgeous grey dress and high heels. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She went in the restaurant to see a fancy red carpet and beautifully arranged flowers.

"Good evening. Annabeth Chase right?" one of the waiters asked her

"Yes" she answered

"Let me show you your seat. May I ask you where your husband is?" he asked politely.

"He's sick and he couldn't make it" She lied and flashed a fake smile at him. The truth was that she didn't tell him about the event. She didn't want to see him so soon.

"Well he was supposed to take the seat next to you but….turns out you will be next to Mr. Smiths daughter. Is that ok?" he said and smiled

"Oh, of course I don't mind" she said

"Have a nice evening" he said with a smile. Annabeth took her seat carefully and started chatting with the people on her table. They were all business people like her and she got along with them. After 30 minutes the restaurant was full but the seat next to her was empty. She wondered where was Mr. Smiths daughter.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm happy to see all of you tonight being empathetic to our cause. I don't want to bore you with my rant so I'll just wish you nice evening" he smiled as he listened to the applause.

"Good evening" Annabeth heard a voice behind her "I presume you're Annabeth Chase" a girl said holding out her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you" Annabeth smiled friendly and shook her hand lightly

"My name is Katy Smith" She took her seat and politely greeted everyone. Annabeth actually didn't expect her to be so…down-to-earth. The girl was very polite to everyone and clearly wanted to make a good impression. After two hours of talking Annabeth was amazed. The girl was also smart and funny. But she seemed to be very upset about something

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked concerned

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just….my… _boyfriend_ was supposed to come tonight but he's probably busy" she said and flashed a fake smile "It's okay though. I didn't expect him to come anyway"

"Don't think about it too much. All men are the same." She sighed and Katy laughed quietly

"I know but….it's very difficult. I don't want to bore you" Katy said without thinking. She forgot for a moment who she was talking to.

"It's okay, I will listen to you" she said

"Well he is married and….." she stopped and looked at Annabeth. She knew that Annabeth wasn't stupid and she would probably find out. But Katy wasn't going to use names so she thought it was okay to tell her.

"He is smart, funny, handsome. He is perfect." She said. Annabeth immediately thought of Percy. She couldn't help it

"Well sometimes we fall in love with the wrong person but I think you should let him go" she said carefully "If he's married….I don't know. Does he still love his wife?" Annabeth asked

"Well….he does but….. I can't just let him go. I tried. I really did but last night he came in my apartment and….I couldn't resist him" she said quietly

"Last night?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Katy suddenly stopped talking and excused herself. She needed to go to the restroom to cool off. What if she found out? No, she didn't mention his name. It was impossible.

Annabeth was thinking about Katys words. What if that perfect guy was Percy? She shook her head lightly when Katy came back. She decided to ask her about him.

"What does he look like?" She said carefully

"Well….I can't tell you. I'm sorry"

"Why not?" Annabeth asked surprised

"Umm…you might know him. I don't want to ruin his family." She said and smiled lightly

"It's okay. Does he have a job?"

"Yes, he does. He is a….swimmer" she decided to tell her. Percy wasn't the only swimmer in the world

"Oh, Percy probably knows him then" Annabeth said and calmed down a little. Maybe it wasn't Percy after all. Maybe she just misunderstood her. After a couple of hours the dinner was almost over.

"It was nice to meet you Annabeth" Katy smiled and hugged her new friend lightly "Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked "We can go to get some coffee if you want to"

"I'd love to actually. Tomorrow at…10am?

"Okay I'll be there" they exchanged phone numbers and left the restaurant

Percy was sitting alone in their apartment waiting for Annabeth to come home. He wanted to apologize to her but he didn't know what to say. His heart started pounding faster when he heard the door open. He looked at Annabeth curiously

"Where have you been?" he asked

"What do you care?" Annabeth said "What are you doing here? I thought you were with your new girlfriend"

"Annabeth stop" he whispered and got her hand in his gently

"Don't touch me" she said angrily and pulled away

"Annabeth just listen to me for a second. I don't love her. I love _you_ "

"Well that's too bad. Because you already fucked up everything" she said and slammed the door.

The next morning

"Good morning. I made you coffee" Percy said and smiled at her

"No, thank you. I have to meet one friend at the café in Central Park" she said coldly and took her jacket

"And who is that friend? The boyfriend?" he asked and took a sip from his coffee

"No, her name is Katy" Annabeth said without looking at him. Percy almost chocked on his coffee. Well...that was going to be fun.

Review guys!


End file.
